


Track This Thread [Podfic]

by paraka



Series: Howling Commandos HQ [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Phil Coulson was doing something ridiculously, embarrassingly, crushingly human, he was still a flawless, seamless black box of a spook.</p><p>A podfic of Track This Thread by rageprufrock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Track This Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040826) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Well, I didn't have any plans for tonight, then I got the email notification that rageprufrock had started posting the sequel to User Since, which I loved so much. I have no idea where she's going to take this story, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to want to continue podficcing it, so I just went right ahead.

**Complete Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.zip) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.m4b) (3:47:25)  
 **Chapter 1 Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%2001%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.mp3) (26.7 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:30:37


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/klb/profile)[**klb**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/klb/) and [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/)**jelazakazone** for beta listening to this chapter!
> 
> Chapter 3 has been recorded and I hope to get on editing it as soon as I finish exams (last one on Wednesday!)

**Complete Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.zip) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.m4b) (3:47:25)  
 **Chapter 2 Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%2002%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.mp3) (32.3 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:40:22


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done some slight touch ups on previous chapters so that sounds quality and some sound effects will match, you may want to redownload the previous parts (links in the earlier chapters have been changed)

**Complete Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.zip) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.m4b) (3:47:25)  
 **Chapter 3 Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%2003%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.mp3) (37.5 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:27:11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was later posting this than expected, I kind of crashed once my exams were over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Complete Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.zip) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.m4b) (3:47:25)  
 **Chapter 4 Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%2004%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.mp3) (45.6 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:33:12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took me longer than expected. :S


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's warning: in this chapter for some pretty graphic body horror.

**Complete Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.zip) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.m4b) (3:47:25)  
 **Chapter 5 Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%2005%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.mp3) (47.2 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:34:15


	6. Chapter 6

**Complete Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.zip) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.m4b) (3:47:25)  
 **Chapter 6 Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%2006%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.mp3) (73.1 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:53:09


	7. Epilogue

**Complete Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.zip) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.m4b) (3:47:25)  
 **Chapter 7 Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Track%20This%20Thread%2007%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.mp3) (12.0 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:08:36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 months later, but it's finally done! It's been quite a ride recording this story, and I had so much fun. Thanks for sticking with me through out, and I hope everyone enjoys the story as much as I did.


End file.
